Your Name-A Crossed Fate
by Imaginative-fan-over-books
Summary: Mitsuha and Taki have reunited, and are searching for the missing puzzle pieces of their misshapen past. Along the way, romance starts blooming between the two characters and miracles that capture both their hearts help them to realise their full identity...
1. Second Meeting

Kimi No Na Wa-Your Name

**A/N: I was recently introduced to the anime movie 'Your Name' and I was immensely baffled by the illustrations and the very appealing plotline, and so after my Kdrama phase has slightly (cough cough) worn off I've decided to take use of my summer holidays and write a fanfic dedicated to completing what Makoto Shinkai had 'finished' the movie on.

**Btw I'm the exact definition of inexperienced when it comes to anime/manga/Japanese etc., so if certain errors that are grammatically incorrect or out of context with the fanfic please ignore or inform me by sending me a comment in the reviews section thx:))))))))))

 _Mitsuha_

"Sorry, gomen-nasai!"

"Ah, gomen gomen!"

"Excuse me can I-"

I took a glance at my watch, feeling slightly relieved when I found it displaying 7:56. There was still sufficient time to arrive at work by 8:30…Unless, of course, the train is delayed just like last week. Oh, but I can catch the bus outside Shinjuku Station if I need to…but what if there is also a problem with the bus! If the first train is delayed, then there will be an over mass of people trying to get onto the next one, and I might not be able to catch that one too, and the situation can get worse if there is a congestion of trains waiting to board the station, or-

"Excuse me?"

"Huh?"

"Would you be able to move over a bit? It's becoming more crowded at the back-"

"Oh go, gomen, gomen-nasai!"

Mitsuha, you are Mitsuha! Mitsuha, this is only a new job, it is only half a day. Mitsuha, calm down. Breathe in…

Breathe out…

Sighing, I habitually leant the side of my head against the glass carriage door, and stared out absentmindedly towards the Tokyo landscape which had once enthralled and bemused me so. The towers after towers of buildings that were competing against each other with their tremendous height, the footpaths that were smeared black by the people who had constantly walked past while completing their daily routines, the cafes that provided 24 hour internet, the flourishing job opportunities that would multiply constantly throughout the day and…

 _The thing I was searching for ever since 8 years ago_

Taki

"Sorry! Incoming, incoming!"

"Gah sorry my bag is in your way…excuse me can you move over a bit?"

"Sir? Can you move over a bit?"

7:58. Platform 3. Nice.

Tenth job interview so far. Not so nice.

"Taki?"

"Mmm?"

"How's it going so far?"

"I'm still on the train, don't worry about me. Actually-"

"Yeah I know. _Actually_ , please worry about me because my dad has promised to remove my name out from the family record if I fail this job interview and Ms. Okudera will go out with my best friend instead-"

"I won't yell at you for the family record part since that's going to happen sooner or later if I don't land myself a spot at this company, but who told you anything about me liking Ms. Okudera?! Wait, scratch that completely! I've told you over and over again that me liking her was 5 years ago and why the hell would she like a prepubescent fat ass like you when she's got hundreds of other far more attractive guys out there just waiting for her to like them?!"

"For your information Taki you…you should be glad my boss is around right now…anyway I'm 22 already like you, you…tw-itch…I'll…Boss I'll be right onto it sorry boss!"

I smiled, then sighed as my mind slowly drifted off like the clouds in the sky at inconsistent intervals, and found myself facing the inevitable problem of the interview. I'll be able to get my head around that city landscape plan eventually…or so I hope. Looking up, I realised that the thing I noticed from 5 years ago while pouring over the rural town of Itomori, was that the plan is based off something that I've been searching unconsciously for all along, something that I couldn't truly remember even now…

I glanced out the carriage window just as another train began to pass by my window.

 _All along…I had been searching for a person?!_

Mitsuha

A person? All along I had been searching for…for a person…a man…his name…why's it so familiar…his name…what's his name?!

Taki

Huh? A woman?! For 5 years…gah, why does she seem so familiar yet so distant? Am I dreaming?!

Mitsuha

I want to yell stop, I want to chase after him, for 8 long and arduous years I have been walking mindlessly across Tokyo in search of a person, a person…a person!

Taki

Why can't I yell stop? Why isn't the wretched train stopping? Why am I so ecstatic when I don't even know her name? Why do I think I know her?!

Mitsuha

I need to find him again, I can't lose my last hope of seeing him…our stars have finally crossed after 8 years of waiting, I feel like this desperation that's been keeping me searching all these years must mean that he's fated to me, we're fated together…

Taki

I need to find her again, I know she's here somewhere…she must be the one! Sh*t…she's so pretty!

Mitsuha

He's standing right in front of me…what do I do?!

Taki

Taki, what should I do? Why does she look so familiar and yet I can't remember where I've met her, or even if I've ever met her before, what her name is…but that mark across my hand from 5 years ago…I know it's her!

"Hey, haven't we, haven't we met before?!"

Mitsuha

I know him! He's…

"I thought so too…Taki-kun!"

"Mit, Mitsuha…Mitsuha!"

 _A week later…_

Taki

"Drat that alarm clock…turn it off…Shinta…"

"Taki? Taki-kun?"

"Huh?"

"Taki, it's me, Mitsuha."

"Mitsuha…holy…Mitsuha!"

7:01 in the morning. The curtains are still closed. Both of my doors are meant to be locked at this time of the day. A girl, no woman, is not meant to be kneeling next to my bed, peering closely at my face, examining my physical appearance at 7:01 in the morning.

"My goodness, Mitsuha! Why, why are you…oh, I asked you over yesterday, didn't I?"

"I'm sorry Taki, for coming so early, but, um…Shin, Shinta I think insisted that I should arrive early or otherwise you wouldn't-"

"Ignore whatever Shinta that…anyway, Mitsuha…"

I finally took a moment to raise my weary eyes to look at Mitsuha closely. 5 years have passed, yet nothing has changed. She still owns that well-rounded face that had always ended, like a contemplative poem written with much thought, with a petite and elegant chin exposing her long and over-arching neck. Her unusual hazel eyes flashed consistently with the suns' feeble rays, reflecting her pupils and the tips of her delicate eyelashes that glinted like the ripples of the Lake Kawaguchi at sunset. Her cherry lips and flushed cheeks, long flowing hair tinged brown at the end, pointed nose-

"Taki? Are you properly awake now?"

"Oh…yeah…sorry…my mind gets very poetic in the morning."

I felt my cheeks burning up and cursing at myself I gave Mitsuha a meek smile trying to appear less like a psychopath.

"You don't look so well this morning, are you alright? It is flu season currently."

"Wha-no, I'm sure I'm alright. If anything, the guy downstairs is a doctor, he gives out free medical advice to his neighbours to feel more righteous."

"Haha, I'm sure there's more to that. My friend is also a doctor, and she says that most doctors today have too much spare time on their hands and nothing much to do with it that they are simply itching to receive more patients. She says you learn new things with each patient…I guess the same applies to you whenever you see a new building or structure!"

I laughed meekly and nodded my head, then decided to stand up to cure my fear of people looking down on me. Now that I've stood up, I couldn't stop laughing soundlessly. My slender, 1.93 height next to Mitsuha's helpless body that only barely reaches up to the middle of my chest made my so far bleak and lifeless week vibrant once again. I could sense a fragile strand of hope in her, albeit the many mysteries that we still have to unveil…I know that I can at least trust her.

…

"Cappuccino? Americano?"

"Tea for me actually."

"Tea?"

I could sense the growing impatience in the waiter, and I could see Mitsuha's embarrassment from the unusual crimson flush on her cheeks. Instinctively, I stood up and beckoned the waiter forwards with a twitch of my mouth, then pointed at an available area of the menu.

"Add tea to the menu for today. And traditional Japanese Udon."

The waiter stared at me bemusedly whilst examining Mitsuha with the form of interest that made my hands quiver with annoyance, however listening in carefully to my father's words has gave me certain unimaginable benefits in the past and I knew to let this issue rest for now.

"I'm the son of Mr. Tachibana, CEO of Hemito House Appliances and Furniture. My father has recently promoted your shop along with an array of other notable shops on the Golden Giveaway Promotion…I think that asking for a pot of tea and a bowl of udon noodles is not too big a favour…is it?"

The waiter took a second to comprehend, then immediately turned towards the direction of the staffroom leaving myself with a startled Mitsuha. I was expecting her to comment like any other women I've dated before in the past about my father's fame and earnings, however Mitsuha was clearly different.

"Taki…I'm sorry to have troubled you. I would've been fine with coffee…I'm sorry."

That was the first time I began to fall in love with her.

"Mitsuha, you really are something else."

Mitsuha laughed, then stared full on at me causing the pores of my skin to open and diffuse sweat all over my trembling hands. Seeing my embarrassment, Mitsuha sighed and opened her handbag, handing me a handkerchief with a contemplative expression on her angelic face.

"Here. You're sweating a bit on your forehead."

Beckoning me with her gaze and her finger circling around her forehead, I blushed even more and quickly wiped my forehead in a clean stroke, ashamed at my impotence in front of women. I was expecting her to ask about my occupation, or why I'm living by myself in a dingy apartment in the middle of the city when I could've lived with my father and step brothers in the reclusive mansion harbouring the city gardens, but she only smiled at my clumsiness.

"I think we should properly introduce ourselves. I'm Mitsuha, currently an accountant working for the company Echuhe. I came from the small town of Itomori…and although I can't remember my past at all, I was sure that you could help me in uncovering my past and help me find the missing puzzle pieces in my life…I feel lost, Taki."

I stared at the forlorn Mitsuha in front of me, and at that moment apprehension hit me and I realised that she must've felt as lost as me to not be able to remember the stories of the past and why we were both so seemingly significant to each other's lives. Speechless, I took her trembling hand and held it in my own, then stared at her with determination.

"I'm willing to help you, Mitsuha."


	2. A Ghost

Taki

Later that day, I walked with Mitsuha down to Shinjuku Station to say our farewells. Along the way there, we conversed mainly by my absentmindedly made jokes that wafted meaninglessly in the air, and Mitsuha's polite laughs that made my heart pound faster than ever before. I could imagine how the people behind us would see us as, walking side by side, mostly without exchanging a word, sharing an unimaginably hilarious height difference…yet if they were to walk past us and look closely at our faces, they would notice the clear as anything smiles etched upon our faces and our flushed-up cheeks that gave that bleak Tokyo winter a unique and refreshing vibrancy.

I couldn't fathom how I managed to fall in love with a woman who I only knew existed a week ago, and why our fates were crossed together. I hadn't asked her enough questions yet, however her presence is enough to satisfy my curiosity and to solve my day's problems. Smiling to myself, I ruffled her hair playfully, causing her to cry out a shriek of annoyance before bursting into a fit of laughter. Her eyes shone brightly under the warm haze of the setting sun, and inclining forwards she tackled me with a sharp jab in the hips, forcing my high school self to kick back in and soon enough we weren't walking to Shinjuku station anymore; we were travelling back in a time machine comprised of longing memories back to our childhood where a day's troubles will simply melt away as quickly as it had come to become simply a fragment of the past.

I am Taki Tachibana, 22 years old. I am in love with a woman called Mitsuha. I am happy.

Mitsuha

As I waved my last farewells to Taki and entered the enclosed premise of the train, I reflected on how his hand touched my head and the way he tousled my hair. Smiling, I touched a strand of hair that fell away from the neat ponytail I was accustomed to having. Hesitantly, I peeked out the window one last time to see him still standing there, his broad grinning face that not only reflected his personality but also the friendliness and sincerity he had towards me staring back at me. As I began to raise my hand, the train started to move away from the station; and the last I could see of him was his shadow reflected on the walls of the station and the eager waving of his hands.

Suddenly I felt an abrupt vibration in my pant pocket, and hurriedly I retrieved my phone and stared at the caller ID, contemplating whether I should pick it up or not. Sighing when I remembered the promise I had made to him, I swiped right and pressed the phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

The almost too familiar voice came penetrating to my ears and I clenched my fists with impatience and annoyance when I heard the first words come out of his mouth.

"I love you."

Groaning in my head, I finalised my decision to change my phone number once and for all.

"Please…I wish that we can stay as friends. I'm really sorry Nobuo, but-"

"How many times do I have to propose to you for you to agree?"

"I've told you, I'm sincerely sorry. I've already got someone else in mind-"

"Don't tell me it's Ryo. You've liked him since 6th grade, can't you just let him go already?"

Just hearing Ryo's name made my heart pound, and thinking back I couldn't remember a time that I hadn't been intensely in love with him since he moved to my primary school in 6th grade and I was elected to sit next to him for one glorious term.

"Yes, it is Ryo. So what?"

"So what? Oh you must be kidding me. You are so naïve sometimes, Mitsuha. He obviously has no interest in you, can't you see that he's already friend zoned you?"

"Well, I have already friend zoned you, yet you still can't control yourself to like me, can you?"

"Oh, so are you trying to argue with me now? Come on, Mitsuha, love me please!"

"No Nobuo. And I don't want you calling me anymore. I'm planning on changing my phone number today. You've got good looks, and I suppose a personality that others can appreciate, so I don't see any benefits you're getting by trying to win my irreversible heart."

And before that bye could escape from his mouth, I hanged up with a flourish and sank down in my seat, feeling tears prickling my eyes. I had loved Ryo for so long that it's painful to think of the numerous attempts I have made in the past to try and win his heart, yet the way that he looks at me and the way he talks so casually towards me clearly shows that I've made basically no change at all in getting him more romantically interested in me.

Without realising it I began to think back to graduation night…

" _Ryo! Ryo, the photographer told us to stand together for the graduation photos, come on!"_

" _I'm coming Mitsuha, just give me a sec!"_

 _I peered towards who he was talking to, and saw to my disappointment that he was talking to our class captain again. The way he laughed at her jokes made me sweat profusely, and I could evidently see her efforts at trying to sway him over with the way she flourished her hair about in a way that made my heart ache with pain almost unbearable. In desperation, I called out again:_

" _Ryo! Hurry up! The photographer is coming!"_

" _Oh, you're right Mitsuha. Well," and he turned back to our class captain and smiled apologetically, "my friend here is being in a bit of rush to get her photos taken; I'll talk to you later!"_

 _The words 'my friend' and 'I'll talk to you later' kept on repeating itself in my head, and slowly I began to fall away from reality. I felt my vision betraying myself at the worst possible time and slowly all that I could see was a grey mass of shapes floating around me, echoing voices that were so painfully loud that my head swivelled to each syllable of speech and my knees gave away once the music started pumping its first verse out of the speakers._

 _In other words, my brain stopped functioning._

 _That was the first time that I noticed something was entirely different about me. The doctors had no answer towards the symptoms I had experienced that night other than de-hydration and feeling faint, and although I knew that what I had faced that night was on a completely other level, I had numbly agreed. I would've stuck to that theory if it was not for Ryo._

 _A week later, Ryo came to visit me in the hospital ward. He came with his condolences and best wishes, along with a bouquet of enlightening flowers and a box of intricately decorated chocolates. I was heartfelt at his thought of visiting me, however I was more surprised at what he told me._

" _Mitsuha…I know what you are."_

" _What?"_

 _He had looked uncomfortable to a point where his cheeks started lighting up a colour I had never seen before apart from around our former class captain, yet he still showed his determination to continue what he so desperately wanted to tell me._

" _You're…a Ghost."_

" _A ghost? What do you mean I'm a ghost?"_

" _I don't mean like ghosts you see on Supernatural, I mean ghosts as in you were from a completely different time era and happened to be transported to the present…a present you're not supposed to be in."_

" _Woah, I didn't get any of that. Are you saying that," and I had to stifle a laugh, "I don't belong in this time period? I managed to magically transport myself here via a time machine that obviously is also part of some American TV series-"_

" _No! I mean that someone helped you to come here. Someone who does belong in the present world managed to cross into your world and took you back out with them."_

" _How?"_

" _Oh, there's plenty of ways! There are always loopholes in our dimension that have numerous properties in them. Loopholes can transport people into another dimension, back in time, forwards in time, to another universe…but someone obviously managed to find a loophole to go back in time to take you to the present day!"_

" _Wait…how do you know that I'm a ghost? What evidence have you got?"_

 _And here Ryo became silent, and he stared dismally towards the floor. I thought with triumph that he had finally given up on his ridiculous theory and was ready to talk with me about other things such as 'will you go out with me?' but instead he muttered out with his voice shaking:_

" _I saw you fading away that night."_

" _What?"_

" _You nearly disappeared altogether. Parts of your body became this thin wisp of smoke that slowly started from your eyes then your ears then your head and then your knees…it was horrifying. No one else noticed, but I could see."_

" _How?"_

" _My mother is also a Ghost. I was born to a Ghost and a human being. I have the ability to stop ghosts from disappearing back into the period of time they came from."_

" _Sorry, but I don't get any of that. In fact, I feel like I'm dreaming right now. Ok, I might be a Ghost. Ok, I might've been brought here by some stranger. Ok, you can save Ghosts. But, why would that guy or girl or whatever take me out of my time period in the first place if all this theory of yours is true?"_

" _Well, that's also very complicated. Sometimes it might be because of interest, or it could be romantically, or as a science experiment, or attachment to a historical person. But in your case…I think it's more out of interest."_

" _Ryo…I really don't think so. The doctors have already said it's de-hydration or-"_

" _I knew you wouldn't believe me."_

 _Getting up, Ryo walked towards the door and gripped the handle for a while, as if contemplating what is an appropriate farewell to say to me after our intensely awkward conversation. Looking back, he spoke the words that stuck in my heart even until now and was the reason that made me smile for days on end;_

" _I don't want to lose you Mitsuha. Stay safe."_

After replaying the memories stored inside my brain, I really regretted having not spoken to him for longer and getting to the root of things. That wasn't the only incidence…I've faced the same type of symptoms 4 times now, and strangely enough Ryo was always there.

I wonder if his theories were all true, and if so, is he the cause of it or the healer of it?

**Hi guys! Thank you for all the support I got on my first chapter. I must admit, it is pretty dodgy, but hopefully the plot and my writing will become better with more time and with more practice. Btw, you guys should definitely watch the kdrama Goblin it is the best I wish I can binge watch it but my eyes are horrible and I'm already basically half-blind (;-;) and should read Abhorsen by Garth Nix (it's a fantasy novel).**


End file.
